


Maggie Lacivi and The First Three Loves (AKA Odin doesn't even know why he's a dick)

by Jeanne160



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Hint, If you don't know who Tuls is, Like people who are in it for one thing, Multi, She picks bad people, Spoilers for Chapter 10, Spoilers for Chapter End of Chapter nine, Though Ava did mess up the first one, Underage sex is mentioned, Why Maggie can't keep em around, but not detailed, don't read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie doesn't have self-esteem issues. But at night, before she falls asleep, she thinks about her past loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie Lacivi and The First Three Loves (AKA Odin doesn't even know why he's a dick)

Contrary to popular belief, Maggie Lacivi did not have an issue with her body. She’d always been pretty, thank you very much. She’d always had curly hair, though it wasn’t until around the time Titan bought out their planet that her hair turned green. In a way, Maggie always considered herself to be in a pact with Tuls. He’d been there for her, when no adult had. And sure, she was too young to remember her parent’s, and too young to remember having anything other than green hair.

So no, Maggie did not have a self esteem issue, and her pact didn’t necessarily have anything to do with her body. Still, Maggie would occasionally think about her life, and late at night, right before she went to sleep, she thought about Ava and her dates.

Her first love had been a boy named Cory. A rather ordinary name for a boy who was rather ordinary in appearance. His appearance in her life was when she and Ava had still been friends, and he was partially the reason they fell out.

Cory had been nice. He’d tell Maggie she was cute, and she’d giggle and tell him he was perfect. Looking back on it, Maggie scoffs at herself. She can do so much better than a boy with brown hair and eyes. Much better than a boy who’d grown up to look like a sack of potatoes. So much better indeed.

Still, at the time she’d been in love with Cory. Ava didn’t like it. That’s the only reason Maggie can come up with for why Ava had been so mean. She told Cory all of Maggie’s little secrets, and even told lies about Maggie. He rejected her rose because Ava told him Maggie wanted to be one of Titans mindless sheep.

Maggie’s second love was a girl named Anya. She’d had dark hair, and light eyes. Maggie still isn’t sure if she and Anya had been in it for love though. At the time, she and Anya had been thirteen, and thought they understood what love was. Sometimes she wishes she could blame Ava for her and Anya breaking up. Anya didn’t accept the rose because it was ‘too much commitment.’

The third love was again a boy. This time, Maggie knew what she was getting into. Well, not entirely. Maggie had just turned fifteen, and he was the cool sixteen year old who taught her to flirt, flounce, and the true meaning of sexual frustration. Still, they dated, kissed, and Maggie though he loved her. She didn’t even get the chance to offer him a rose. They slept together, and then he broke up with her. He’d even called her used goods.

Maggie didn’t have a self-esteem issue. If ever asked, she’d deny it. But in the dark of night, when she’s all alone, right before she sees Tuls instead of dreaming, she thinks she might have a self-esteem issue.


End file.
